


Shorts.

by ZoomerMarsh



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Reddie Lives On, This was for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoomerMarsh/pseuds/ZoomerMarsh
Summary: Just a lil fluffy imagine of eddie x reader :3 i promise i'll write better things lmao.





	Shorts.

(your pov)

Today is finally the last day of school and I couldn't be happier. I threw my whole backpack into the trash with no hesitation and waited for my best friend beverly marsh at the bike rack. As beverly took a million years to get here, I saw bowers and his dumbass friends fighting with the losers club. Not an unusual sight. I sighed and contemplated what to do. Do I help them and look badass or do I stay here without the risk of Bowers doing something to me. Before I could think, I saw henry walk away once he realized his saw his dad staring him down. Such a pussy. 

After a few more minutes, an out of breath Beverly appears next to me. I finally grab my bike and give her a look. "Could you have taken any longer?" "Don't get your panties in a twist, Greta and her crew spilled wet trash on me, then I had a stumble with Ben from soc." My face contorted to anger and I almost ran to the entrance of the school. "I swear to god i'm gonna punch greta so hard that her face may look decent after." I stared at her with a serious look in my face before we both laughed.  
We were about to hop on our bikes but before we could bike off, a certain group of losers came our way. "H-hey guys, h-how's it g-going?" Bill asked as everyone else trailed behind. Beverly answered while I gave a quick glance I've had a crush on him for a couple of months but I doubt I have a chance. He notices my stare and blushes while I quickly turn away. "So, do you guys wanna join us at the quarry tomorrow? I know I wouldn't mind seeing your swim suits." We all told Richie to shut up and he backed down. Bev and I looked at each other and shrugged. "That sounds fun! We'll be there." I exclaimed and they all cheered. I noticed Eddie's attire and I snorted. They all looked at me and I felt my face burn up. "C'mon Bev, we gotta get going. See you guys tomorrow!" I quickly grabbed Bev and my bike and hopped on. "Nice shorts, Eddie!" I exclaimed while Bev and I biked off. He realizes what's wrong and turns red, "The love birds are wearing the same fucking rainbow shorts! Amazing! Are you wearing the same underwear too?"

"Beep Beep Richie!"


End file.
